


As long as you love me

by sp_ace_witch



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Best Friends, Celebrity Crush, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Love, OTP Feels, One Shot, Romance, mophie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp_ace_witch/pseuds/sp_ace_witch
Summary: A little bit of Mophie.





	As long as you love me

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Mophie! Also English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes.

_**As long as you love me** _

Her red dress was still sprawled on the same table she remembered she had left it last night. That was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes that lazy April morning. The whole room lit by the morning sun of Los Angeles flooding through the big window. Everything was still so quiet though, it was as if the entire city was still asleep.

She closed her eyes again, enjoying the moment's peace. Events from last night flooded through her mind like a dream, making her wonder if she was awake or still sleeping. She remembered every little thing she'd said to the cameras, the interviews and the crazy fans she'd took pictures with. Season 6's premiere had indeed been a huge success.

Sophie smiled as she remembered the guests' reaction to the first episode of the new season. She tried to roll over and it was only then she realized there was a familiar warmness against her back that kept her from doing so.

She took the feminine arm wrapped around her waist, careful not to wake its owner up, and she put it behind her so she could turn around.

Maisie was completely asleep, still with some of her makeup on. She'd looked beautiful last night. Hell, she always did.

They had spent a lot of after-party nights together, but Sophie had a feeling she would never forget last night's. She was glad her friend was still sleeping so she wasn't able to see her blushing. She never thought of herself as a shy-blushing sort of girl. It wasn't the first time she'd shared a kiss with Maisie after all. They'd been best friends for years now, spent an entire day recording vine videos, doing everything and nothing together. She was still blaming it on the alcohol but she was fully aware that sensation in the pit of her stomach that had started last night hadn't gone away yet.

_\- April 10th , 5:35am -_

_She closed the door quietly behind her trying not to make any more sounds considering Maisie was already laughing as loud as she could... and damn was her laugh infectious._

_Apparently her friend couldn't seem to find the light switch. It must've been hard for someone that small after all the alcohol she'd consumed._

_Sophie tripped over a pair of heels on the floor and tried to walk to the corner of the room following Maisie's laugh. She knew the light switch was there. When she found it, her friend was nowhere in sight, everything suddenly silent._

_"Mais?"_

_She took off those heels that had been bothering her the whole night and walked around the room barefoot. The bathroom's light was on so she decided to wait for her friend outside. Meanwhile, she put on her pajamas and left the dress she'd been wearing on the table near her suitcase._

_Around ten minutes later she started to think Maisie had fallen asleep in the bathroom. It wouldn't be the first time and considering all the alcohol, she couldn't help but worry about her. She knocked at the door even though it was open and waited for an answer that never came. Feeling a bit more anxious by the second she decided to go inside. But Maisie didn't seem to be there either..._

_All of a sudden the lights went out and the door closed, scaring the hell out of Sophie until she heard her co-star's laugh once again._

_"Maisie!"_

_Maisie turned on the light, still laughing at her, and Sophie saw she was already wearing her pajamas too._

_"Oh my god, you should've seen the look on your face. You're as pale as the Night's King I swear"_

_Sophie playfully pushed her and started laughing along with her._

_"Shut up. Let's go to bed, I'm dead"_

_She moved forward to get out of the bathroom but Maisie stood still in front of her. She was about to tell her to move when she did. But her friend didn't move aside to let her pass. Instead she leaned closer and stared at her blue eyes in silence. Sophie didn't look away, starting this little game they had where eventually one of them always burst out laughing and breaking eye contact._

_But this time was different. This time Maisie put her hands on Sophie's shoulders and_ _rose on her tiptoes to kiss her. First she gave her a sisterly kiss on the cheek, then she brushed her warm lips with hers._

 _She forced herself to think_ _the burning in her stomach was due to the alcohol and not due to the fact that kissing her best friend felt so damn good. She barely had time to think about anything else before Maisie pulled back and started laughing for the hundredth time that night._

_"You look way more pale now"_

...

Sophie sighed as she stared at the young girl's sleeping form. Maisie had moved closer to her body in her sleep. Once she woke up, she probably wouldn't remember half of the things that happened last night. Not that much happened after that kiss. They had both laid in bed and talked about the premiere for a couple of minutes until sleep took over. Maybe it was better off that way.

In fact, deep down, she knew it was better off that way. Sophie knew Maisie was starting to date a guy. She was also starting to see someone. And she liked him. But she liked her too. She liked her so much. She had realized that one day, a long time ago, but she still wasn't sure just how much, in what way. She just knew that with Maisie everything felt completely different. She loved her in a way she had never loved anyone else before. And she hoped it would continue to be that way for a very long time. Hell, she hoped to feel that way forever.

She was scared to think about what would happen once Game of Thrones ended. She was scared to lose her. But Maisie knew that and she had assured her many times that such thing was simply impossible and that she was a foolish blonde girl for even suggesting that. She usually smiled at her. "As long as you love me..." she used to think.

The alarm clock went off but neither of them moved. It must've been 10am since they had to be at the airport at 1. Her friend rubbed her eyes while she mumbled something grumpily. Sophie gently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, unable to break the moment's peace. Maisie looked at her own hands, now dirty with traces of makeup, and then her grey eyes focused on her friend. Her sleepy face lit up and she smiled so widely it took Sophie's breath away.

"Good morning, Sophie. You know you have lipstick on your face?"

Only then, she smiled back.

_**THE END** _


End file.
